


Just Relax

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Blood, Knifeplay, M/M, ends up dubcon, starts out noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin happens upon Rei while he's practicing late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Relax

The pool was empty, except for the sound of splashing water, one unaware boy and another with malice dripping from the smile on his face.  
Rei sat on the edge of pool, his feet lightly kicking the water. It was night outside, the moonlight reflected in splotches on the water, and back on him.  
Rin approached, stepping in from the two doors in the back of the room, making sure to close them slowly, his footsteps light, until he was about 20 feet from Rei. Rin’s bare feet made slapping sounds on the cold concrete, Rei turned and nodded, acknowledging him. “Good evening Matsuoka-kun.” he said, turning his body to look at him. He was in swimming trunks and carrying a dark green duffle bag over his right shoulder, his towel and change of clothes, he said to himself.  
"Late night practicing?" Rin tried not to smile too much, he felt glee knowing that no one else was in the school at the time.  
"Mmhm, the janitor’s a friend of mine so I got the keys from him." Rei pointed to his clothes, folded neatly with his shoes on top, the keys resting to the side of the pile.  
Rin walked over to Rei and sat down beside him, setting his bag down beside him; water submerged his legs midway between his ankle and knee.  
"I like night swimming, you’re by yourself and you’ve got the moon shining outside the window, only bad part is the chill of the water when the sun’s not out." He complained, gritting his teeth and trying to hide it. He looked up at the moon, its reflection shining in his eyes. He glanced over at Rei, who was too looking up at it and smiling lightly.  
Like a predator, Rin found his time to take action.  
He quickly turned towards Rei, his arms wrapping under his shoulders and lifting him out of the pool. Rei had little time to scream or protest before he was pinned down on his back, his head hitting the concrete. Rin was on top of him, his gaze intense, burning back into the terrified eyes of Rei.  
Rin’s hand covered Rei’s mouth, who didn’t dare try to bite back or move. Fear had frozen him stiff.  
Reaching his hand into his bag, Rin pulled out a clip-point knife. It started out serrated at the bottom, but then the blade smoothed out into a shining curve at the tip. It looked like the profile of a shark.  
Rin pressed the tip against Rei’s sternum, feeling him jolt only made his smile wider. “Shhhh.” He hissed through his teeth.  
The boy didn’t press hard enough to cut, he let his hand travel down to Rei’s navel. He stopped and slowly made a small cut above it. Rei made a small whimper through the fingers that held his head to the concrete. He felt the warmth of a breath down by his stomach, a chin rest on his pelvis and a tongue reach out to lap at the cut. Rei had fixed his eyes on the ceiling, not daring to look down.  
Rin’s expression changed to unimpressed, not much blood had leaked from the cut. It wasn’t long or deep enough to bleed, let alone get red. He knew it would scab over but it wasn’t enough.  
Rin pinpointed a spot, a place a few inches below his collar bone.  
Rei felt the boy on top of him shuffle forward but stop. “Damn…my arm’s getting tired.” Rin paused and put down the knife, the blade clinked against the tile that bordered the pool.  
He reached into his bag again sifted through the contents. Rin rested his elbows on Rei’s chest, he let out a yell of pain as two sharp points pressed on his chest. He began to scream, to thrash against Rin. “Oh, just shut up, will you?” Rin paid little attention to him as he rummaged through his bag. His fingers found the role of blue tape as Rei reached up and pressed his arms to Rin’s shoulders, pushing him back a little.  
Rin responded with swiftly setting his feet on both sides of his body and lifting himself up, his face inches from Rei’s. He quickly covered his mouth with it, happy to hear the noise cease. Rin also bound Rei’s arms at the wrists, above his head, and his legs at the ankles with rope, also fetched from his bag. He settled down, but remained in the same spot.  
"Heh, never thought you’d be the loud-mouthed type." Rin laughed and picked up the blade again, making a longer, deeper cut above Rei’s nipple. He let out a breath through his nose, a pained noise escaping with it. Rin’s other hand found the side of Rei’s face, caressing it softly, playing with his dark blue hair.  
Rin’s tongue once again licked over the cut, sliding over his nipple for a second before licking up the blood. “Tastes like…sunshine,” he decided and went down on the cut again. “And fear” he finished.  
Rin’s eyes closed as let his tongue go over and over the wound, it slid down over the dark, raised skin without him really knowing or caring. Rin only noticed what he was doing when Rei let out a small whimper as his tongue glided over it again. Rin looked up, a smirk on his face. His tongue dipped down again, as if to test the sensitivity. Rei couldn’t meet Rin’s eyes as he let out another one, a bit louder and more needy than before.  
Realization dawned on Rin as he put the knife away and began to suck on the raised flesh. Rei tried to grit his teeth behind the tape to keep himself from moaning.  
"Like that?" Rin breathed heavily, the boy writhed against his bonds, his torso bobbing up and down, trying to escape. Rin simply watched ,fascinated at the rippling muscles. Rin’s hand crawled up Rei’s leg, over his thigh and down into his swim trunks. His fingers stroking over the tip of Rei’s member.  
His other hand began to make another cut, smaller now, on his cheekbone. Rin’s breath made Rei shiver as his mouth sucked on the cut, drawing out more blood.  
Rei’s eyes looked down, Rin’s fuchsia eyes were right in front of his. Pleasure fueled by fear sent blood rushing south, electing a wider grin from the boy.  
Rin placed the knife down again and brought it up to the tape on his mouth, fingernails curling over the edge. “Think you’ve earned it?” He asked, voice dripping with a tone that was mockingly sweet. Rei nodded his head and looked into Rin’s eyes, his own seemed to plead and beg for him to take it off.  
Rin’s hand pulled down on it, ripping it off. Rei took a deep breath of air, it’s exhale came out in the form of a shuddering moan.  
"That’s so cute." Rin muttered and continued to move his hand up and down Rei’s length.  
" ‘m close." Rei breathed out, his head pressing down against the concrete, his bucking in the air. He felt Rin’s hand stop, he let out a whine, "What-why did you-?"  
"If you want release, do it yourself." A confused look from Rei told him he needed to explain.  
"Come on, use your hips." Rin encouraged.  
Slowly at first, the was a rise and fall, the sound of skin rubbing against concrete, Rei moved up and down in Rin’s hand.  
His hips thrusted faster as heat rose in his abdomen. He let out a cry as he climaxed.  
Rin took his hands from the swim shorts, his hand covered in the sticky white fluid. His fingers danced over Rei’s chest, wiping it off with a chuckle. He used the knife to gingerly cut Rei of his bonds, red marks replacing where the rope had been.  
Rin got up and stretched his legs.  
"Now that wasn’t s bad now was it? He said, smiling to himself. He walked out of the aquatic center, not caring if the door slammed shut.  
The pool was empty again, except for the sound of splashing water, one slightly confused boy and another with malice dripping from the smile on his face.


End file.
